A New Idea NOT A STORY! Please read more
by jordanbear
Summary: A new idea has struck, so sorry for my absence, I have an idea to make up for it. If you forgive me, read passed this and open to read all about it, if you haven't, please give me the benefit of the doubt. IT IS NOT A STORY! Just an update on what's going on.


Dont be upset! So sorry for the long absence. With classes, homework, finals, and home life. Time slipped away more and more and procrastination was my new bestfriend. I know this explaination is used a lot, but its the only one I have, and I am 100% honest.

I deleted my story A New System. I was dodling, and running out of ways to continue, and i didn't want to leave an open story for others to read, and get upset when they see the last update, was almost 2 years ago or something. Some of my favorites are like that, and it's a suckish feeling.

I may or may not be adding an epilogue to My Loyal Friend. I'm thinking about it, and if you readers want one I'll type one up for you. Readers you know where we left off, and if you want to see what happened in between or after, let me know.  
If not, I will hit the complete button, and jordanbear will have her one and only completed story on .

Okay idea time. I've been hit with a little inspiration lately, and with it being Christmas break, (Happy Holidays! School was hell, but now I'm in heaven with four weeks off) I have some time to brain storm and pick readers brains. I've been reading a lot of stories with Klaroline and the kids, or Klaroline and the Mikaelsons, and I love it. The authors are amazing and engaging. In my opinion however, every single story Caroline is given the short end of the stick. Yes, the Mikaelsons are over a thousand, wealthy, and originals, but Caroline is a force to be reckoned with in her own right. In the stories I read, the Originals and Haley (sometimes) are ruling Nola, and have Hope, and are doing all this supernatural business, because they're badasses and no one wants them happy. Correct, I understand. Then you have Caroline still playing human kind-of, sometimes the stories have the twins sometimes they don't. She's in Mystic Falls...still. With the same Scooby Gang, same discipline about her, and yes I understand, she chose this, to be with the twins and start the school. That is amazing, but in my head, if I tweaked a few things here and there, Caroline could be so much more. Klaus is the King and the one to be feared, and his family super important with all these responsibilities. I feel like every time Caroline comes into the story, besides love for the hybrid, which is big, and we love, always, she doesn't bring anything else to the table. The Originals are just that, Originals, Haley is the mother of Klaus child and the werewolf queen, Caroline runs a supernatural school in Mystic Falls in some stories. Which is very important yes, but with so much emphases on the royalty of Nola, where does that leave Caroline and her life? In one story I think Haley made a comment to Klaus regarding Caroline saying "she's safer here (in Mystic Falls), we're (Haley and the Mikaelsons) up against more than she could handle, or has ever been introduced to...) Really...really... Adding up Season 1-8 of TVD all their supernatural drama, has made them and Caroline more equipped to deal with NOLA drama. YEs, I'm aware its a story, but still yea, and it's recurring. These stories don't have Caroline at the full potential I think she could be in, so I've decided to write one.

Now I know I've been slacking, but I'm on break now, and new inspiration! My new story will obviously be Klaroline, but it will also show Bad ass Caroline, one who followed her dreams and did more than the small town girl thing. Yes, she hit a few bumps in the road, but they've made her stronger. It is going off script. Events in TO and TVD wont be the same. I may include some similar situations, some of the people, but I only watched season 1 of TO, and the crossover with Stefan, sorry, I had severe Anti-Klamille back then. I didn't watch the last season of the Vampire Diaries. I do however have Google, Pinterest, and Tumblr and have READ the reviews and the show descriptions, so I do know what's currently, and what has happened on the seasons I didn't watch of both shows. Depending on how I feel, but for the most part it wont be cannon.

So, yes, New story, it will be longer than My Loyal Friend. I don't know how long yet, but I am very confident about this one. Please review or PM with questions or concerns. If you just want to comment what you think. This is a long running idea, and wont leave my head, until I get it on paper/typed. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble, and it isn't a big deal, I just wanted to let you all know where my mind is coming from with this new sorry, and my favorite character. (Klaus is second)

If enough people seem to be interested, I'll post another intro, of couples, the characters, and a long summary of the story to get the ball rolling of what's to come. I am so sorry about my absence, you all have been great. I loved every review for the stories I have written before and always respond back to you, to let you know how much I appreciate it, and I will continue doing so. Thanks guys, and Happy Holidays!

All my Love!

jordanbear


End file.
